random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Post your unpopular opinions here
CreationBeTheWorld23 * Stupid Hoe is actually pretty good. * Wikipedia is a reliable source. * Most popular stuff is bullshit. * Toy Story 2 is a better film than 1 and 3. * I hate anime. Timebomb192potato * Mysticons is actually not that bad. * I hate rural life. * Kiwifarms and Encyclopedia Dramatica are the online equivalents to the Ku Klux Klan. * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat is an awesome yet underrated show and Sesame Workshop are just plain idiots for defunding it for more episodes of Sesame Street. * I'm okay with most fetish artwork. * Cringe culture can suck Lik-Lik's d k. * Pop music is the worst music genre ever. * The term "weeaboo" sounds like the Finnish name for a 80's cartoon character. ITVdude2000 * The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog is my least favourite out of the three Sonic cartoons produced by DiC. I am not saying it is bad, but I prefer both Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Underground much more. Several of the episodes have repetitive or cliche plots, and I feel that the show had too many missed opportunities. I mean, Coconuts is the only interesting "main" character, but has a significant role in barely any episodes. * The 2000s era is an awesome year for music. I really like eurodance, bubblegum pop and grime. It sucks how the only songs from the 2000s which get proper airplay nowadays are songs by Beyonce, Justin Timberlake and Rihanna. * The Cars trilogy is awesome, and 2 is one of my favourite Pixar films. * I am really against the way males and females are depicted. Just because I have a penis means I have to act in a certain way and/or like certain things? I especially don't agree with male/female toilets and changing rooms. Just make everything like they make disabled toilets! * I don't follow trends at all - not even "hipster" styles. I find most of them to be either completely stupid or bizzare. The only reason I wear somewhat trendy clothes is because it's what the shops sell. * Pulp Fiction has to be one of the most boring films I have ever seen in my life. I think the reason it gets so much praise is because of the admittedly good scenes with the cheeseburger and the milkshake - which are the only good parts of the film. * I hate the UK government. They get more greedy and corrupt every year. No, I'm not one of those dumb kids who goes out of their way to needlessly break laws for the lolz - whilst I don't consistently break the rules, I don't see much value in the UK government's ideas either. * Speaking of, I find doing things just for the sake of doing them to be really stupid. Corey enters the ring General *Encyclopedia Dramatica is funny... for the most part. *Wikipedia is a reliable source. *Cyberbullying doesn't exist. *Infinity Train looks boring and stupid. Fight me, loser. *YouTube Poops are still funny. *iMovie is the shittiest editing software in the UNIVERSE. You can't do SHIT in it. *Sneasel is the BEST POKEMON EVER. *I hate the terms "heteroflexible" and "homoflexible". *The Loud House sucks ass. *''BIG CHUNGUS ISN'T FUCKING FUNNY!'' *I hate Youtubers who rely on sex jokes to be funny. *Paperhat is stupid, as is every single Villainous ship in general. They all suck. Villainous in general is hella gay. *VOLTRON. SUCKS. ASS. #VoltronHasLigma *Hate art isn't cool lol *Penashi sucks and I'm right. *Blaze x Sashi is literal bestality and it shouldn't fucking exist *19-2000 (Soulchild Remix) > 19-2000 *Momo is not scary at all. I will never understand why people think she is. *The Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure art style is ugly as shit, and I get irrationally mad every time I see something in the same art style as it. *You are gay. Vocaloid and everything relating to it (UTAU, CeVIO and the like!) *Meika Hime and Mikoto >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Len and Rin Kagamine *Len >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Rin *Meiko sucks. I love her design, but her voice is awful. *FUKASE SUCKS ASS! No matter how you tune his voice, it still sounds like shit. His design is also kinda... ugh. It looks like a creepypasta reject. Also, I hate how people ship him with Una, when Una is worlds better than he will EVER DREAM OF BEING. *ONE's voice only sounds good if you tune it a certain way. And if you tune it that way, she kind of sounds like Sashi. :) *Cyber Diva is underrated, and so is Cyber Songman. *Una is the best Vocaloid EVER! *Kurage-P/Wada Takeaki and seeeeecun are the best producers. *Sasara is underrated. *Avanna is underrated. She's one of my favorite Vocaloids. *Zefurry's covers are underrated, and they're fun to listen to. His "Coin Locker" cover with Yuzuki Yukari, however... *Macne Nana >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Macne Petit. This isn't an opinion, but rather facts, but I'm still putting it here because screw you. Bandori *Misaki sucks. *Kaoru is overrated. *Chisato gets too much hate. *Ako is underrated. *PasuPare as a whole is underrated. *Afterglow is the worst band. They're bland, have zero depth and have all the charm of the sound of a hammer shattering glass. Sometimes, I forget they even EXIST. That's how bland I think they are. Grojband Yeah it has its own section UWU *Laney is good and the fandom is rlly sleeping on her *Lancore is the superior ship. If you don't ship it, you're a coward. *Cornick is bad and terrible. If you ship it you're going to hell. *If you ship Riffincest, I hope you die. Corey and Trina are siblings, you sick fucks. Supernoobs Yeah, it has its own section. I have a lot to say, so here we go! *It is a great show, you guys just have no taste **Fun fact: 100% of the people who hate it analyzed it too hard in an attempt to exclusively look for the flaws and nothing else and also to just nitpick the fuck out of it without giving it a proper chance *Now, onto the ships! **Shovin is an awful ship. I hate it so much that I could write a book about how much I hate it. Kevin has outright refused to call Shope by her name a couple times, they disagree on a lot of things and clearly shows no romantic interest in her, yet it's still shipped. ***Before you tell me "Oh, but Corey, in S1E33 he said he wanted to marry her!" I'm going to have to stop you there. If you seriously think this is a prime piece of evidence as to how real the ship supposedly is, you're an idiot. He was under the effects of the goggles, which caused him to act different than usual. Do you idiots NOT realize the line about marriage is OUT-OF-CHARACTER FOR KEVIN TO SAY? HE WOULD NEVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THIS, HAD HE NOT HAVE BEEN EFFECTED BY THE GOGGLES. **In fact, most if not all of the ships that involve Shope are bad, with Shovin obviously being the absolute nadir. Shyler is on thin ice, and I can at least see why people may ship it, even though it openly defies the canon storyline. **Tylmy is good, I hope it gets more development. The writers clearly don't know what the heck they want to do with it. Will she be oblivious to the fact he's the Blue Superdude, or will she finally come to terms with the fact that he is? WE'LL NEVER KNOW BECAUSE THE WRITERS SURE AS HELL DON'T. And by the time they're done teasing us, we'll have to wait at least 400 more decades for the next Tyler and Amy-focused episode. *Speaking of which, Amy is good and y'all are sleeping on her. However, I wish the writers would stop portraying her as just a love interest. *The events of "How to Noob the Science Fair" are a sham conceived by the government. *The characters' personalities change way too much. Depending on whoever's writing the episode, some personalities are capable of changing whenever they please. This is evidenced with Shope in many episodes, as in one she can be smart, responsible and reasonable, but in another, she can be short-tempered and impatient. In some, her intelligent personality is taken way too far and she becomes outright arrogant. *Jock serves no purpose to the show, and I wish he never appeared beyond S1E1, "A Noob Hope". *Anyone who thinks that sexualizing the characters is okay needs to die ZeedMillenniummon89 *Digimon games>Digimon anime. Likewise, Pokemon anime>Pokemon games. *I don't care for MLP at all. I used to slightly like it, but beyond that, I have no interest. *Koharu is an underrated character and Bandai really should've done more with her. *Jewelpet, Cocotama, and Rilu Rilu Fairilu are very underrated animes. *My issue with the so-called "CalArts style" is less that it's overused and more that I just find it unappealing to look at. *I like all Transformers series. Yes, even Energon. *Saint Seiya Omega and Dragon Ball GT weren't bad. *I actually like Funko Pops. Konanoki *The Emoji Movie isn't THAT bad, even though i haven't seen it. *I wish some touhou characters like Koakuma and Kisume had more attention *The modern sonic games aren't that bad! *Harassment shouldn't be tolerated no matter what, even if the "victim" deserves it! *Lifes are more important than youtube channels! *SJWs and Anti-SJWs are equally as bad! *Cringe Culture can go commit toaster bath and perish! *Why actually bother contiunally watch/read/play something you don't like when you can just ignore it? No need to torture yourself! *Tsunderes are not Abusive (just look at what most of the american anime fanbase thinks...). **Louise gets TOO MUCH HATE. Same for Naru Narusegawa. *Arcana Heart is so fucking underrated it fucking hurts. *I don't think ecchi/fanservice shows that don't have a lot of depth are THAT bad. In fact, why does most anime i enjoy have an under 7 out of 10 rating on MyAnimeList? It makes me gulity of liking those anime. NaturalFreshOtter00/Sophie the Otter *I'm not into My Little Pony. I prefer Care Bears and Popples over it. *''The Get Along Gang'' really isn't that bad. I love the characters, the voice acting, the theme song, and its messages. *''Sheep in the Big City'' has the best humor out of the old Cartoon Network shows. *I'm okay with Eight Crazy Nights. *I actually like Little Clowns of Happytown. Don't hesitate to call the cops on me, thank you. *''Cocotama'' is a very underrated anime. *I don't mind mean-spirited humor as long as it's executed correctly. *The 2005 Disney movie Chicken Little gets WAY, WAY, WAAAY too much hate. I actually adored that movie. *''Jingaroo needs more attention. *The characters from the game ''Super Bust-a-Move ''are all underrated. * As a music group, The Ritchie Family deserves more credit. *Trubbish, Garbodor, and Burmy are actually interesting Pokemon that are overhated. *The only Square Enix-owned franchises I'm really fond of are the Taito-produced ''Bubble Bobble, Chack'n Pop, Puzzle Bobble/Bust-A-Move ''(particularly ''Super Bust-A-Move 1 and 2), and The NewZealand Story. In short, Taito > Its parent company, Square Enix. *The 1988-93 Nick Jr. era is seriously underrated. *''Welcome to Pooh Corner is actually one of my favorite incarnations of ''Winnie the Pooh. *Carly Cardinal from the "Trees Are Terrific" PSA is an underrated character. Alefikouhi General *Yoshi's New Island isn't that bad. I mean, the gameplay, graphics, and certain soundtracks are good, but other soundtracks and the bosses are pretty bad. *Some memes nowadays fucking suck. For example...Bowsette is FUCKING TERRIBLE. Mad Mew Mew is way better. *SuperMarioLogan nowadays is just horrible. *Pop Team Epic is kinda overrated. And yes, I agree with Tornadospeed that I don't know why many people like it. *I don't care if Justin Y. or other people are everywhere. Seriously, I see nothing wrong with it. *Most cringe compilations are wrong. *I actually liked Pixels. *Cowbelly isn't funny *Encyclopedia Dramatica isn't funny. *Totaka's Song isn't bad. *Dubstep is fucking shit. Touhou Project * I agree with Kona that Koakuma and Kisume should have more attention SiIvaGunner * The Inspector Gadget takeover wasn't bad * The comment sections are McFuckin' terrible. Madi Shinx *I like Rubbadubbers. *''Frankenguy and the Professor is underrated. *I never liked ''The Hunger Games. *''Pokemon games > ''Pokemon ''anime. Read more on why. *I hate "cancer" as a term of disgust. *I hate Fortnite. *I fucking hate when they give Pokemon (i.e. Gardevior, Lopunny, Nidoqueen, etc.) boobs (Jynx I'm okay with, since it has boobs.) *I actually like Johnny Test. Fight me. *I still liked FOP even after they added Poof. Sparky and Chloe, however... Moon Snail General *Let's start off with one everyone associates me with: Adventure Time is a terrible cartoon that has negatively affected the cartoon industry, and I'm glad it's over. *I'm a complete and utter travesty of a human being and the worst person in every community I partake in. I will never understand why people like me. *Dubstep is fucking garbage. I'll never understand the appeal of ear-grating bass blaring into your ear for 3 minutes. *Snails are cute. *The Anime artstyle isn't that bad, *Most fetishes and fetish artwork is fine. (Emphasis on '''most'. There are a few that are actually unacceptable, like pedophilia.) **That being said, I'd rather the art be posted on dedicated fetish groups rather than DeviantArt and Tumblr. I'll admit, I'm guilty of this (I used to run a vore account on DeviantArt), but people change. *I have no stance on shipping. I can't be bothered to make any ships, but I can see why people do. *Tobacco is just as bad, if not worse, than drugs. *Caddicarus is the best popular youtuber and is 500x better than JonTron. *I don't care too much about 1080p and 4k. I mean, I won't be unbelievably upset if something is under those qualities, but I don't find too much difference betwen them and 720p. 720p looks fine enough most of the time. *I absolutely detest Pop Team Epic and its artstyle. I will never understand why it's popular. *Shrek 4 was the best Shrek movie. *Fandom-related opinions (Please note that the fandom-related opinions don't apply to everyone in the fandom. Just the largest or most vocal part of it): **The Undertale fandom isn't that bad, and a lot of the problems with it have since pattered out. **The PvZ fandom is one of the most toxic I've ever seen, It's more toxic than a Gloom-Shroom that ate a bowl of Chili Beans. **The SU fandom is the worst fandom, due to the Zamii incident. **Hatedoms are worse than the respective fandoms 99% of the time. The Undertale and FNaF hatedoms are the worst. *I've come to hate most female "humanizations" because most of them have planet-sized boobs and butts when they would look much better without that. *I despise the terms "Heteroflexible" and "Homoflexible". Just say bisexual you biphobic coward. *Lemons are gross *"Bruh" isn't funny, even ironically. *I don't like pizza toppings. *I'm not a fan of most types of pies. *Wikipedia is a reliable source and people exaggerate when they say it's full of incorrect edits. *I hate the fucking SHIT out of Wholesome Memes and the culture behind them. *Yoshi should be forgiven for his tax fraud errors. *I definitely want Professor Venomous to vore me. **holy shit i'm so glad i'm not alone on this ~pixel *White chocolate is my favorite kind of chocolate. *That being said... Dark chocolate is also pretty good. *I really don't get why The Loud House is so popular. From what I've seen, it just looks... bare-bones. *Heterophobia, cisphobia and racism against whites do exist. But if you think they're anywhere near as urgent as Homophobia, Biphobia, Acephobia, Transphobia, racism against black people, etc., you are a piece of shit. *I hate Youtubers who rely on swearing and sex jokes to be funny. *TBH I still think Expand Dong memes are comedy gold. *There is not a single word that has reached the utter level of overuse and misuse as cringe. Except for Cuck maybe. *"SJW" has also lost most of its meaning at this point. *I despise Encyclopedia Dramatica. *The 2000s is my favorite decade for... everything, I guess. Video games, cartoons, music, toys... Maybe the only exception is movies, as a lot of my favorite movies (The Avengers, Coco, Zootopia, Black Panther) came out in the 2010s. Speaking of which, I still do really like the content of 2010 (Except cartoons. I can count the amount of 2010 cartoons I like with one hand.) for the most part. *Season 4 of Spongebob was really good idk what yall are saying. *Memes these days haven't been all that great. Sure, a few of them (Like Steamed Hams, Gru's plan, Trumpet Boy and This *Word I can't say because I'm a cracker* eating beans) have been really good and funny, but... I dunno. A lot of memes just seem to be copies of other memes (Like Who Shot Hannibal being a copy of the Stick Bicycle meme, and the car meme being a copy of several other memes), there are way too many "This thing I don't like" memes, and memes that don't fall under those criteria either have no staying power (When's the last time you've seen a Connect 4 or Globgogabgalab meme?) or are irredeemably unfunny and awful (I s2g if I hear Spaghet one more time I'm going to punch something). Maybe this isn't an unpopular opinion, because a lot of other users have a similar thought on their sections of this page, but I just needed to get it out there. **I have no idea why H is a meme and at this point I'm too afraid to ask. *I'm gonna agree with Pixel and say that cyberbullying is not a thing, or at least, not even a fraction impactful as real life bullying. *On the 2010 Cartoon style (I'm not calling it the C*l*rts style, since the term was made by a pedo): I'd be perfectly fine with a style being used constantly on several cartoons (As I said earlier, I'm fine with the anime artstyle). The problem is that it looks terrible. I know I'm sharing an opinion with a very inaccurate image, but almost every 2010 cartoon looks the same. I guess this isn't a very unpopular opinion, but it's unpopular amongst the other RNW users, I guess. *FoodFight! wasn't that bad. It's not good, but I don't think it really deserves the "worst animated movie ever" title it wears. It's not even in my top 10, honestly. There are way worse animated movies, like Leo the Lion, Emoji Movie and Trolland. *IDK what you call that meme with the ugly CGI kid with a yellow shirt but it sucks ass. *The first Cars movie wasn't that bad. I enjoyed it a bit, even if it's a step down from the Pixar average. Can't tell you my opinion on the sequels, because I never watched them. *I like Big Chungus, but I think it should've been a one-off joke instead of a meme. Sonic *Sonic 3D Blast was good *Big the Cat is not a bad character. *SA2 hasn't aged as poorly as everyone says it did. *Sonic Advanced 2 is a terrible game. Half of the levels can be completed by holding right and jumping occasionally, and the other half is unfair bottomless pit bullshit. And the bosses? Playing as Cream makes them the former half, but with tossing Cheese at the boss instead of jumping, but playing as anyone else makes them an unfair mess. *The night stages of Unleashed were great. *Generations is mediocre **Colors > Generations *Sonic 4 Episode 2 was decent *Lost World was the best 3D Sonic game. *Green Hill appearing all the time is fine. *Infinite was a cool villain and I hope he appears again. *Sonic Forces was neither great nor awful. It could've been a really good game, and I think it could've been better than Generations, but Sega just screwed up in a lot of ways. *I don't like Rouge. *Espio's the best character. *Shadamy and Sonadow make no sense whatsoever. *Shattered Crystal was a complete piece of irredeemable shit and I hate it. Worst Sonic game I've ever played. Yes, I even think it's worse than Sonic '06, Sonic Labyrinth and Rise of Lyric. While '06 and Lyric can be fun for how hilariously poorly designed they are, and Labyrinth is at least a little excusable since it was on a weak console and the first "gimmick" Sega tried with the series, Shittered Crapstain- Er, Shathead Cricketsound- Wait no, Shafted Cumstain- Um... Shenedict Cumberbatch- No, hold on... Shattered Crystal was just soulless, boring, repetitive and just really bad all around. Mario *Paper Mario 64 was the only good Paper Mario game. *SM64DS is better than SM64. *Mario Party 10 is better than MP9 and Island Tour. Also, I really don't mind the car mechanic (Compared to the shitty mini-stars, at least). *MK7 > MKW and MK8 (MK7HD) *I unironically like Waluigi. *Link, Isabella, Villager and the Inklings should not be in MK8 or MK8D. This is Mario Kart, not Nintendo Kart. *I didn't like SMB3. *Bowsette is bad and normal Bowser is way hotter. *Super Mario Odyssey was amazing and a masterpiece in most departments, but... I dunno, I prefer Super Mario Galaxy for some reason. *Super Mario Party is my favorite Mario game in general. Yes, even above the mainstream games. Pokémon *Gen 3 had the absolute best roster of Pokémon. *Gen 1 is neither the best nor the worst generation. *Gen 5 was the worst generation and BW were the worst mainstream Pokémon games. *Lyra is better than Kris. *I vastly prefer the friendly rivals over the douchey ones. *Volcarona is an ugly PoS and faints too easily to be competitively viable. *Vanilluxe is great *Guzzlord and Stakataka are the best UBs. *Sceptile is my least favorite Gen 3 starter. *I really, really hate Team Skull. Their "humor" is unfunny, the music associated with them is terrible, the outfits they use are probably the worst of all evil teams (Yes, even Team Flare had better outfits), and their Pokémon teams are generally very easy. The only good thing about them is that Guzma is slightly funny at least. They aren't my least favorite evil team (That title goes to Plasma), but damn, they come very close. *Looker is stupid, and I wish he stopped appearing in literally every game since Platinum. *Pink shinies and Green shinies are fine. **Dragonite is one of the best shinies in the franchise. *99% of yellow shinies are hideous abominations. *Ditto is purple (It's classified as purple in the Pokédex, c'mon.) *Gengar is my second least favorite Pokémon for some... personal reasons. Namely, it just so happens to piss me off every time I see it. *Venusaur is more overrated than Charizard at this point. Oh, and I prefer Blastoise over both. *Am I literally the only one who prefers Yveltal over Xerneas? *I freakin' love Delibird. It's cute and it just wants to make people happy. Stop being mean to it :(((((( *I like the Ice type. Undertale Hoo boy. I'm surely going to be a dustpile after this one. *Soriel is terrible. Bye. *Alphys is one of the better characters in the game. *Spear of Justice is the best song. *I don't really get why Spider Dance is as popular as it is. I mean, it's a good song, but very far from one of the best ones. *Onionsan is not funny or cute, and the game would be better without him. *People who play the Neutral route are not violating some sort of federal law. PvZ *I liked PvZ2 for most of its time. Nowadays, it kinda sucks with how much was taken away from it for no reason, but before then, it was fun as hell. *Neon Mixtape Tour is harder than Big Wave Beach. *Parsnip is fun as hell to use and also pretty useful because of his PFE. *Chomper is better than Toadstool (But they're both garbage). *I don't get why Ghost Pepper is considered a top-tier plant. Hell, I think she's one of the weaker gemiums. *Dark Ages has the best music in the game. *Oh. Guess I should talk about another PvZ game to make this not purely PvZ2. Hmm... Uh... Hearty is the best class...? Is that an unpopular opinion? Uh... *Shrugs* *PvZ Heroes is so bad now good lord *If you play a plant Freeze deck, I hope you have your flesh stripped from your foot and you hotfoot on a field of Spikerocks. *Impfinity's Signature Superpower isn't that great. *It wasn't as bad as Colossal Fossils or Triassic Triumph, but Galactic Gardens still sucked. *Why does everyone hate Chomper (PvZ1) so much? Sure, he's pretty bad in Survival Endless, but people treat him like he's the worst plant in the game by a mile, but that isn't true as A) Gold Magnet exists and B) He's pretty useful in normal levels and some minigames, since he can eat stronger zombies like Football Zombies and Zombonis. *I prefer the Disco-style Dancing Zombie over the Michael Jackson zombie, and I think choosing the original over the GOTY version just because of the MJ Dancing zombie is dumb. *Garden Warfare 1 is really fun. Misc Gaming *The Legend of Zelda bores the hell out of me. **Skyrim is better than Breath of the Wild. I think the only reason people say BotW is better is because it has Link's face on it (Or the unneccesary controversy over the Switch port). *The Wii U was good. *Spyro: A Hero's Tail was good. *DDLC strikes no interest in me. *Roblox is fun, and for every 25 bad games hosted by it, there's a truly amazing gem. **Phantom Forces is not one of these gems, though. It's generic, confusing, and is pretty much impossible to play F2P. Maybe it's just my inherent dislike for FPS games in general, though. **Most simulators are good. It's a better trend than obbies and tycoons, at least. *TF2 is way better than Overwatch *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex > Crash Twinsanity. **Good lord, Twinsanity's soundtrack got on my nerves so much. Like, I normally like Acapella, but the way they did it in Twinsanity was so obnoxious. The only theme I liked from the soundtrack (Let alone the only theme that didn't make me want to rip my hair out) was the final boss theme. **Also, the humor was really dumb and annoying, and I could imagine a laugh-track happening after every single joke. I swear, through the entire game, I laughed a total of one time. *Microtransactions are alright if they're done correctly. *Deadlocked is my favorite Ratchet and Clank game. I love the arena sections of RaC games more than most other levels, so having a game that's basically a plethora of fleshed-out arena sections is a dream to me. I also loved the commentary of Dallas and Juanita quite a lot. And the multiplayer is extremely fun. Also, the Harbinger/Supernova is better than every R.Y.N.O. in the entire series. Yeah, shoot me. I'll destroy you first with ENORMOUS SATELLITE LASERS. *Fortnite isn't as bad as some people make it out to be, but it still isn't that great. *Player Unknown's Battlegrounds is one of the worst, most boring, least finished and overrated shooters in history. TF2, Overwatch, and hell, even CoD have better to offer than this stain on gaming. *I like Roblox and Terraria more than Minecraft YEAH I WENT THERE *At this point, I worry whenever an indie game becomes incredibly popular, because I feel that it's gonna become the next "FNAFTale", where the fandom becomes so loud and large that people hate the game on instinct and attack everyone who likes the game. *Yeah, it kinda sucks that Waluigi didn't get into SSBU, but can we please calm down? It's not the end of the world because one character didn't get in. *And let's end it off on another opinion I'm commonly associated with: M!Corrin looks better than F!Corrin and is the absolute cutest FE character, you can't make me think otherwise. Tornadospeed horny people have no rights. horny people are not protected under the constitution. if you are horny i WILL find you and then you will be sorry buster. unfollow me right fucking now if you are horny, have ever been horny, or ever will be horny. this is not a joke. please leave. Bowser & Jr. I’m so unnervingly salty about a lot of things and I’ll get to them eventually. * I agree with TS with memes these days being so unnervingly bad. I’m dulled out by years on the internet anyway so I never really have a reaction to most of them other then something like “...Yup- Anyways~”. Literally the only meme I genuinely like nowadays is Steamed Hams. * Luigi is overrated compared to Mario and I kinda have a like/hate thing with Waluigi when it comes to memes. * As much as I applaud Super Mario Odyssey for being the innovative entry in the main Super Mario series that it desperately needed in order to not get stale.....I still like Super Mario 3D World better. I dunno, I just find that it has distinct joy and thrill that was left out in Odyssey in my opinion. * I like Mario Party 9 better than MP8, mostly out of pure spite but also because to me it still felt more like a consistant Mario Party with a clear game design focus that at least tries to challenge its past conventions than a quick copy-and-paste cash-in. In fact: ** The car system overall isn’t that bad. They just need to make some adjustments to not feel too luck-based as well as making the boards have a whole lot of variations of routes. Also y’all are trashing the newer Mario Parties made by Nd. Cube and wanting the original team from Hudson back on the series when in reality the original team literally moved from Hudson to Nd. Cube and made the Mario Parties you so hated. The changes to the formula were their decision. //endranthere. * I have literally never seen an iPhone user starting up an argument over if iPhone or Samsung is better in real life and it’s always been the Samsung user that starts it, at least from what I’ve seen. I know that this brings out a lot of nasty Apple stans when it breaks out anyway, though. ** They’re both smartphones each with their own flaws. Calm down. *** Yeah, I’m an iPhone user if you can tell. No, I don’t support Apple otherwise. I don’t like most of their other tech and they can get shady when need be. I’m mostly just using iPhone because I’m used to their OS system at this point. * I like what Steven Universe does and how it pushes boundaries of what kind of topics can be seen on TV shows for younger generations, but, I don’t know why but I just can’t seem to get into it. Ace Lad Misc. Fandoms *i could really care less about Paperhat. i almost dont like the ship, but at this point i'm just. i dont care. *Homestuck is Good. **that said, everything about Post S Game Over in Homestuck was a MESS. While theres some aspects of it I like, I reeeaaallly dislike most of it. Throwing Jade and Jane under the bus left me a baaaad taste in my mouth to the point i pretty much just ignore that part of canon. *Stans (people who are....REALLY into something like kpop or whatever) scare me on multiple levels. *Big fandoms suck because the bigger the fandom is, the bigger the groups of toxic, shitty people there are AND the Louder they are in that space. basically this page here . **That being said, the Voltron fandom is the worst fandom I've heard about in a good while. *There's no harm with headcanoning characters as a nonstraight or noncis orientation/identity unless its Absolutely confirmed what their orientation/identity is. It's not really "shoving it in your face" since theres still hardly any good LGBTQ+ rep out there and we're just seeing ourselves in these characters and having fun. Food *Pineapple on pizza is delicious don't fucking @ me if you're gonna talk shit. *I don't care how you eat cereal as long as you finish the goddamn bowl. Memes? Yeah I guess *"sans undertale" is okay I guess but i'm eh on it. *Honestly other than like Steamed Hams, Trumpet Boy, and a few other video memes, memes for the last few years just haven't been that great. Like yeah maybe I liked some when they first popped up but its nothing truly memorable, yanno? *We don't talk about the Knuckles meme. You know the one. **God, really all those so-called memes that rely on being racist/transphobic/homophobic/etc for the punchline are just horrible and unfunny. Please fimd a better sense of humor. Media *Teen Titans GO! isnt great at all but the hate for the show is about as bad if not worse. Yeah I hate the CN over-schedules it but that's CN's fault, not the show's. *WANDER OVER YONDER WAS FUCKING GOOD BUT EVERYONE IGNORED IT UNTIL SEASON 2 WHEN IT HAD """PLOT""" AND NOW IT'S CANCELLED AND I'M NEVER FORGIVING ANYONE FOR LETTING THIS HAPPEN. *If I hear about the "CalArts style" again as legit criticism, I will scream. *Looney Tunes: Back in Action was a good movie, you guys are just mean. **Same with the live action Rocky and Bullwinkle movie. Internet? Discourse???? Idk *If you endlessly shit on ace and/or aro people just for being ace/aro under the guise of discourse, I will end you. **On that note I don't trust a single person who uses the word aphobe to describe themselves, even if it's as a joke. (ie all those aphobe/aphobiccharacterhere URLs) *Ugh, I'm fine with heterosexuals and all but do they need to shove it down our throats??? Like we get it, you're straight :///// *See Media for CalArts style shit CompliensCreator00 *I definitely gotta say I like Super Mario Odyssey a whole lot more than Breath of the Wild. Breath of the Wild is still fantastic, don't get me wrong, and maybe I'm just not a huge Zelda person, but I feel it lacks the interesting and diverse environments that makes Super Mario Odyssey so fun to play, and after beating the game, it doesn't really feel like there's quite as much to do. That being said, I might just need to play it more. *In a similar vein, I need to watch more shows on right now, but from what I've seen, SpongeBob SquarePants in its tenth and eleventh seasons is currently one of the best shows on television. The animation is wonderfully fluid and expressive, and I feel the humor is much, much better than it was three or four seasons ago. While there are a couple stinkers like "Sportz?," they usually aren't that bad, and the best episodes, like "Mimic Madness," "Squid Noir," and "Krabby Patty Creature Feature" rival some of the best episodes in the first three. *I don't mind object Pokemon at all, and heck, typically like them more in comparison to most animal-based Pokemon. If anything, I may argue that they're even more original. There are plenty of anthropomorphic dogs and cats out there, so something like Zeraora isn't really a new concept at all. Meanwhile, how many other series can you think of where you are able to befriend a series of hovering whirling cogs or a giant ice cream cone? No dissing on Gen 1's object mons either, I honestly like stuff like Exeggcute and Voltorb quite a bit. *Modern style just feels so... boring. It might just be because I'm living in the midst of it, but can anyone really point any major aesthetic quirks of the 2000s? Maybe I'm some sort of weird hipster, but it feels like just about everything, from architecture, to cars, to clothes, to music lacks any sort of aesthetic appeal. It isn't necessarily bad, but I feel we need a huge new artistic movement on the soon. Life shouldn't feel this drab! *Neon Mixtape Tour is easily my favorite world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Even '80s aesthetic bias aside, I just really enjoy the gameplay in that world. Trying to work around the different jams can lead to some interesting strategies, though it doesn't mess things up so much that you'll have to work with something you're unfamiliar with. I feel the plants and zombies introduced in the world are pretty dang cool, honestly. *Not sure if this one is unpopular or not, but may as well post it anyway. I really like the Mario Kart 8 remake of Toad's Turnpike, yet I can't help but feel like something was lost in translation here. The course just feels a bit too... active? It's a bit hard to explain, but it just doesn't quite have that same "lonely drive down the highway" feeling I loved so much in the original. Regardless, it's probably the only Mario Kart soundtrack where I actively actually prefer the old-fashioned MIDI version to the live instrument Mario Kart 8 version. Sorenrulescool5 General *Let me start with one everyone associates me with: Tomorrow’s Pioneers is the worst show ever, and shouldn’t exist at all. *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, the Parappa the Rapper anime, and Sonic Underground are underated as heck, and I love them. *Pinkie Pie is worst Mane Six member in MLP:FIM, I will never understand why she is popular. *The 1994 Mega Man cartoon is good. *I like Vailskibum94. Yeah, I said that, FIGHT ME! *I like the 1980's Popples more than the 2015 Popples. *Teen Titans Go! is also overhated, along with the other reboots(But the 2016 PPG don't need any love!). *I think Cool Cat Saves the Kids is an ok movie, and I like the character Cool Cat. *I swear, if I hear any of the kids in my class talk about FortNite, I will BACKHAND them into the sun. *Foodfight! isn't as bad as people say. *Parappa the Rapper and Jewelpet are underrated animes. *Rapsittie Street Kids is worst than Foodfight!. *Nine Dog Christmas is the most underrated Christmas movie. *Teen Titans Go! and Ben 10 (2017) > PowerPuff Girls (2016) *JustinandDennis is my favorite dA member. I love is art style and he’s one of the most sane members on dA as a whole. *I fucking HATE “I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOUR BLOODLINE” memes. *I unironically like Ugandan Knuckles memes. *I don’t mind the Bluthless Sequels. *Speaking of Bluthless Sequels, I don’t think The Secret of NIMH 2 is that bad. And Timmy is a good character, you guys are just mean. *I’m neutral on Bowsette. I don’t like it nor hate it. *I’m gonna agree with Pixel and Moon Snail about Wikipedia being reliable. SO MANY PEOPLE, INCLUDING MY MOM, states it’s full of false information ALOT *Forget is the only Pogo song worth listening to *Natural is my favorite Imagine Dragons song. Believer, Thunder, Demons and other songs from the band are still great, if not amazing. *Duchess, Thomas O’Malley and Marie from The Aristocats are overrated and praised like gods on sites like Parody Wiki. I’ll never understand why people like them so much, and I'm to scared to ask. *If you’re part of the ironic 9/11 fandom, I will kill you and poison your crops. *Canon and Fanon wikis should be separate things, not one whole thing. I’m looking at you 1986 Pound Puppies Wiki and Foofur Wiki. *The ONLY sufferable creepypastas are “Rainbow Factory“, “The Alice Killings” And “Wishnite”. *I HATE LOST EPISODES. They make me want to commit not feeling so good. *No matter how you see a person, making hate art or hate videos about them is UNACCEPTABLE. *Piggy Pie is the darkest song I've ever heard. *I don't care about the milk or cereal first debate. I only care if you eat the dang thing. *Fangbone! is an awesome yet underrated Canadian cartoon. *Hilda is the best Netflix Original series. *On the topic of Netflix Originals, they are either dubs, remakes or shows milking the success on their movie. There are barely any "original" shows on Netflix in general. Hilda and Harvey Street Kids are the most original of these cartoons exclusives. *I don't have a favorite decade, but the 2010's are great for the most part. And no, I'm not just choosing it because I grew up in the 2010s more than the 2000s. *Pedos REALLY deserve the worst. I mean, for one, they are in love with CHILDREN. That ALONE is a red flag. *I actually enjoy Total Dramarama to its fullest. I smiled throughout all of the episodes but Ninjustice For Harold, the only episode I in a way "despise". The Bad Guy Busters is a really enjoyable episode, my favorite of the show. *Welcome to the Wayne is the best show airing on Nick. Fight me. Sailor Moon * Here's something that is super unpopular: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon was a good live-action adaption, and should of got a dub for the US audiences like me. * Sailor Luna and Dark Mercury should have appeared outside of PGSM. * The idea of making Neptune and Uranus cousins for the USA dub was mouse-brained, and so was the idea of making Zoysite female in the English dub. * The DiC/Cloverway dub is horrible, and I don't understand why it's so popular. The Viz dub has more time and effort and it deiced to dub all 200 episodes. Oh, and I prefer the original Japanese version over both of them. * However, the theme song is really good. That's the ONLY good part of the first dub. * The original Sailor Moon theme is amazing and should have stayed like that in the OG US dub. * The name changes for BOTH the DiC/Cloverway and Viz dub were stupid, and the names should have stayed the same as they were in the Japanese version. * Am I the only one who thinks that Dark Mercury is hot? * The changes in the DiC/Cloverway dub and the banned episodes are a pathetic excuse for it to be for kids. * The original dub should have been aimed at teens, tweens and adults. * Nephrite is my favorite member of the Four Heavenly Kings. Jadeite and Zoysite are my least favs. I'm neutral on Kunzite. * Original anime > Sailor Moon Crystal * I'm worried about Rei/Sailor Mars because she fights in HEELS! Doesn't that hurt? * Moonsticks comics are comedy gold. * The PGSM theme is awesome. Pokemon * Treecko is the best Pokémon. * Greninja is overrated, and I prefer Delphox over it. And I also prefer Chesnaut over both of them. * Gen 7 and Gen 3 had the best Pokémon. * Gen 5 isn’t as bad as people like it say. * Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire are the best remake games. Ok K.O.! * “You get Me” is the worst episode in the show. I hate the way the characters act, the humor, the story and the ending. “You are Rad” was MUCH more fun to watch. * The “We got Hacked” CGI animation was terrifying! * “Let’s Watch The Boxmore Show” is one of the funniest episodes in the show. * The “Enid goes to Point Prep” arc is unneeded at all. Heck, I tried to make my own version of it! * I cherish the fact that the art style changes every 30 seconds. It reminds me of those animation collabs you'd fine on YT. * I SCREAMED when it turned out Chip Damage was a robot. I PREDICTED IT without even meaning to! Long story short, for my own version of the Point Prep Arc, I can up with a plot twist that the Chip in Point Prep Academy was actually an android, and it turned out to be true! * Season 1 Foxtail > Season 2 Foxtail * If Carol turns evil, I will cry. * I can't take "Monster Party" seriously. I seriously can't. * Enid's parents are overrated. Enid's dad is overrated cause he is a furry, and Enid's mom is overrated cause of her physical appearance. Wishfart * The Show would be MUCH better without Finnuala (Sorry Pixel UwU). * “Spicy is Paradisey” is a decent episode. * The theme song is gonna be played at my wedding. * The Gum King and Finnuala are the worst characters in the show. * I hated “Team Shazamrock”. * Puffin is my favorite character. * I'm gonna agree with Pixel that the show is super underrated and needs love. * "Strangly Perfect" is the only good Finnuala episode. "Does this Please the Jigmaster" also made me happy but I'm gonna say it'd be better without Finnuala. "Team Shazamrock", however..... Warriors * Breezepelt is one of the worst characters in the series. * I disliked Rowanstar as Shadowclan’s leader. * Onestar should of stayed Onewhisker. * Windclan is my least favorite clan. Invader ZIM * The Skool kids are horrible. They just abuse and bully Dib for no reason at all. * The Show would be greater without Ms Bitters. * “Dark Harvest” shouldn’t have been an episode. That episode gave me literal nightmares, no joke. Parappa the Rapper * The Anime is mega underrated. * Pinto, Paula, Matt, Gaster and Groober should have appeared in the games. * Guru Ant is overrated. His rap is epic, but everyone loves him. Same goes for Hairdresser Octopus. His rap is epic, but he’s overrated. * Joe Chin is a chad-passing incel. I hate him. * Pinto is best character (FIGHT ME PIXEL.) * Along with Guru Ant And Hairdresser Octopus, sadly Lammy is overrated. I guess the same goes with Rammy to. * All the characters are my kids. I love them all. Teen Titans GO! * The Show isn’t that bad. * Robin is worst than Terra and Aqualad. * This version of Terra is overhated. I love this version * “Brian” is the worst episode. Yes, it’s worst than “The Return of Slade”. In fact, I enjoyed amounts of the episode. Sonic * I prefer the shows over the games. * Sonica Maina is the best Sonic game. * Sonic Underground is overhated and the best show adaptation. * Manic is my favorite character. * All the Sonic cartons are good in a way. Pound Puppies (1986) * I enjoyed Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. The animation is somewhat fluid, the plot makes sense to me and the color pallet is nice. The songs are also great. * The season 2 designs are overrated. In fact, I prefer the season 1 and Legend of Big Paw designs more than the season 2 designs. * The soft reboot for season 2 was unnecessary. * Captain Slaughter being cut was unneeded. They could of just find another voice actor to play as him. I’m being serious. * Every single time Brattina is on screen she gets worse and worse. Same goes with Katrina. * The wiki is a MESS. It's filled with fanon everywhere and it's 100% likely you'll land on a fanon page. Plus, a few of the fan episodes make me fell uncomfortable due to dark themes (I'd like tot state that Pound Puppies '86 is a KIDS SHOW) and abuse. Bunniculafan2016 *Watch Me Whip isn't a bad song. Y'all are just mean. *The 2010 film Alpha and Omega is overhated. I actually like the film. *Inami is a awesome yet underrated show. *I actually like Secret Jouju. *The Incredibles is the best Pixar film to date. *I'm fine with Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty. *I still find it really irritating that people are still complaining about Johnny Test even though that show died 4 years ago. Pokémon * Let's start off with a opinion everyone knows about me: Braixen is one of my fave Pokémon. * Aside from that, it is also the best fire type. * Lucario is the best Fighting type Pokémon. * Pokémon only got good starting with Ruby and Sapphire. * Gens 1 and 2 are meh-ish. They're not good or bad. * The games are much better than the anime. * Gen 4 has the best roster. * Gen 6 is the best games for the generation. Other game franchises * Sonic Boom: Rise Of Lyric is meh-ish. It's not good or bad. * Sonic 06 is worse than Sonic Boom. DEEcat98/Dianecat98: General: * I like all generations of My Little Pony. * I find one time and background characters from tv shows to be underrated. Especially that there are several one time characters that I think should have made another appearance on their respective shows. * I actually like Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville, I don't really think it's a bad show at all. * I think both The Mr Men Show and The Twisted Whiskers Show are very underrated. * I like both the animal friends of the Disney Princesses and the Palace Pets, the Disney Princesses' animal friends are still with the Princesses and did not get replaced by the Palace Pets. * I actually like Alpha and Omega and Two by Two. * I actually like the Powerpuff Girls 2016 reboot, while not as good as the original series, I still like it. * I find the Popples series to be underrated. * I consider the 1998 Rudolph movie and Nine Dog Christmas to be very underrated Christmas movies. * I like the original Land Before Time movie and its sequels. * I think Spongebob did the right thing to keep going after the movie. * The 2000's is my favorite decade for music while the 2010's is my favorite decade for animation. * I like the Pokemon more than the human characters from the Pokemon franchise. * I like the LOL Surprise pet animal characters more than the LOL Surprise human characters. The Loud House: * I'm actually ok with the fighting moments on the show but mostly when they are done right. * I think the Loud pets (Charlies, Cliff, Geo, and Walt) need more screen time and more episodes focusing on them. Maybe they should have their own spin off show. * I think Lynn gets WAY too much hate, she is my second most favorite character on the show right next to Luna! <3 Harvey Street Kids: * I find Harvey Street Kids to be the best Netflix show ever. Fight me. * In fact I think the whole show is underrated as heck. * I also find this show to be one of the best things by Dreamworks. * I prefer the Harvey Street Kids versions of Audrey, Dot, and Lotta over their classic comic versions. * I honestly prefer it when the Bloogey Boys are being friends with the Harvey Girls over them being rivals with the girls. * Similar to the previous one, I prefer the raccoons being good guys (now they were never actually bad guys, but I'm just saying this to make it not sound too weird) and hopefully they will show more of that in Season 2 or the later future episodes of the show since Raccoon Hoarder Picture Show gave them a bit of development. * I DON'T AT ALL see Lotta and Fredo as a couple. Lotta already has Gerald and I prefer shipping Fredo with Lucretia as a couple. * I think Sues the raccoon should appear more on the show. But then yet again, maybe she'll appear more in Season 2. * I don't think While You Weren't Sleeping is one of the best Harvey Street Kids episodes unlike how several Harvey Street Kids fans have said that the episode is one of the best episodes of the show. Now I don't think it is a terrible episode, I just thought the first half of the episode was good until it started to feel like a different episode by it's second half. (but on the other hand, maybe the episode would have involved better to me if it was a 22 minute long episode instead of a 11 minute episode then it would not have been a episode that right away changes it's plot five minutes later) * While I did liked the episode Wary Lotta & the Chamber of Secrets, I was really creeped out at the part when they did a close up on Lotta's shiny eyes because it was that disturbing to me! DX Dominicmgm2016 * The Cat in the Hat movie is funny, and my guilty pleasure. * Anti-nightcore is better than nightcore. * Big Cook Little Cook is underrated. * Cory in the House is NOT an anime. Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl *The Horse Girls from Craig of the Creek are underrated and so are the Hue Troop from OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. *Madisyn Shipman is best girl. *''Negima! Magister Negi Magi'' is very underrated and so does Sugar Sugar Rune and Maburaho as well as Seraph of the End. They deserve so much attention. *Sexual innuendos are the only things I am okay with. *Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy is a relatable character and so do Luan Loud, Radicles, Lapis Lazuli, Beast Boy, and J.P. *The quotes from SMG4 are hilarious. *''Apple and Onion'' is the only underrated show from Cartoon Network. *''Pinky Malinky'' is an underrated yet cheesy Netflix cartoon. Bendrownedfan111 * I think jurassic World Fallen Kingdom isn't as bad as everyone says it is. * Adventure Time seasons 1-2 were bad because they were so random. * Modern Smosh is crap because they brought in The Smosh Squad and Anthony left. * For the final one (I'm going to get some random users hating on me):I think Modern PewDiePie (2016-present)is trash!I mean he cancelled Fridays w/ PewDiePie,he stopped playing games and worst of all 'HE STOPPED WITH THE BROFIST!!!'So I think Pewds needs a fresh start.Seriously. Kamafa *The Loud House is massively overrated. *LOLcats are still funny. *YTPMV is dead because of .veg-replacing. *MeToo is a harassment campaign. *Centrism is best political ideology. *EncyclopediaDramatica shouldn't be taken seriously. Jawsome274 * I don't like Fortnite * I believe Mario Party 10 is a decent game, once when you stop comparing it to other MP games * The N64 controller isn't the worst thing in the world * Overwatch's fanbase is better than you may think * Cereal is best left dry * While I'm completely against P2W games, just because a game has microtransactions does not mean it's bad. And in case you think that that opinion is rather popular, look at the reviews for Smite on the Xbox One. It's a great game, but the reviews are horrible JUST BECAUSE it has microtransactions. The game's still fun even if you don't pay * I hate pasta WarpZone64 * Mario Kart Wii is better than Double Dash. Fight me. * I like cereal without milk. * I hate the episode "Krusty Towers" from Season 4 of SpongeBob because basically everyone gets tortured in this episode except for Patrick. * Toot Toot Sonic Warrior is better than both the original and remix of Sonic Boom. * Built to Scale 2 sucks. * I like Naily and wish she got more character development. * I hate Taco because the writing of the show tries to make us feel sympathetic for her to the point of flanderizing Book of all people to a singular personality trait, which is to hate Taco, which probably will end Book's game. That's why I hate both Taco and Book. * Avatar sucks and is a ripoff of Warrior Cats and Naruto. Mozart999 * Cars actually wasn't that bad of a movie. * Fortnite actually isn't that bad. * Takis and Doritos are gross. * White chocolate is the best. * Math is fun. * Honestly I kinda unironically like All Star. * Speech 100 isn't a funny meme. * Pickles are gross. * I eat lettuce on its own with nothing on it. * I eat fries with nothing on them because I don't like condiments of any kind. * I like spinach pizza. * Soda is disgusting. * Black licorice is an abomination. * Wikipedia is more reliable than people say. * 4chan honestly isn't that bad. At least it's not all ridden with viruses like Encyclopedia Dramatica is, and they got rid of the gore and child porn. I don't think they're great, but they actually have some decency over there. * Pokémon generation 5 (Black and White) is overhated. * Luvdisc is cute. * Victini is cute. * Popplio is cute. * Grookey is cute. * Classical is the best music genre. * I only like old country. New country is cringey because it's country pop/country rock/country rap and those genres shouldn't be mixed. * I don't like Justin Bieber, but he honestly isn't the worst singer out there. He usually sings in his high range, which sounds very whiney, but his lower range is mediocre. But that is because he became famous when he was a teenager. Examples of "worse" are Lil Pump and Bhad Bhabie. * Fregley is unironically my favorite Diary of a Wimpy Kid character. * Peter Rabbit is a good movie and it gets too much hate. * Pan (the 2015 movie) isn't as bad as people say. * YouTube Poops are still funny. Same with grounded videos. * "You're So F ing Precious When You Smile" is a very stupid song and I hate it with a burning passion. Category:Opinions